Fly With Me
by uchimaki shippy-chan
Summary: Kau tak perlu memikirkan yang lain selain aku.. jika ini saat terakhirku bersamamu.. aku akan menepati janjiku.. janji kita.. ayo terbang bersamaku.. Fly With The Gold fanfiction.. Kouda X Momo


**Fly With Me**

.

.

"**Fly With The Gold"** Fanfiction

Pairing:

Satoshi Tsumabuki as **Kouda** X Shim Changmin as **Momo**

Rate:

**T+**/? *maaf saya bingung -.-

Desclaimer:

Kazuyuki Izutsu, Kaoru Takamura, Yasuhira Yoshida

Warning:

YAOI, OOC, TYPOs, dll.

...

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

_Tidak perlu memikirkan dunia yang fana_

_Kau hanya perlu memikirkanku_

_Dan terbang bersamaku_

.

.

黄金を抱いて翔べ

.

.

"Kouda-san! Sini! Ada burung!"

Teriakan cempreng dan terkesan ceria membangunkanku dari tidur. Kubuka mata. Seketika tersadar, aku bukan berada di kamarku. Melainkan di sebuah tempat beraroma rumput yang khas dan anginnya yang semilir. Aku mengangkat punggungku dari batang pohon yang telah kusandari sedari tadi. Mengucek mata, aku masih mengantuk. Tapi ada seseorang di ujung sana yang berteriak-teriak ceria memanggil namaku dan menyuruhku untuk ke sana.

Aku melambai padanya. "Yo, Momo-san!" kubalas panggilannya dengan suara yang agak serak sebangun tidur.

Ia terkikik dengan manisnya. Surai ikal nan panjang sebahu sewarna batang sakuranya melambai tertiup angin. Aku terpesona sejenak. Tapi langsung menggeleng. Ia berlari kecil ke arahku. "Kouda-san! Kouda-san! Ada burung di sana!" teriaknya sambil berlari.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang lucu. Segera kuhampiri dirinya yang masih terus berlari ke arahku.

Setelah kami berdua bertemu, ia memelukku erat. Aku membalasnya dengan sama erat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang lebih besar dari bahu, menatapku dengan sepasang bola mata _Bambi_ yang menggemaskan. "Kouda-san~ Ayo ke sana.. lihat burung," pintanya. Suaranya sangat imut.

Aku mengusap rambutnya. "Ha'i! Ayo.."

Kami berdua pun segera menghampiri sebuah pohon sakura tua yang sudah gugur semua kelopaknya. Ia menarikku. Aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya yang entah kemana mengitari sang pohon sakura. Setelah lama berputar, akhirnya ia duduk di batu besar yang terletak di belakang pohon. Aku mengikutinya. Pandanganku terarah ke seluruh penjuru pohon, mencari burung yang ia maksud.

"Mana burungnya, Momo-san?" tanyaku bingung ketika tak kulihat seekor burung pun hinggap di dahan dan ranting pohon itu.

Ia memasang wajah sedih. "Kouda-san.. burungnya di sini.." jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke tanah. Terlihat hamparan kelopak sakura yang menggumpal.

Aku tetap menatapnya bingung. ia menarik lenganku untuk mendekat. Kemudian diusapnya kumpulan kelopak-kelopak cantik itu. mataku membulat ketika menemukan seekor burung tergeletak di sana. Bukan takut atau apa. Tapi aku terkejut melihat sayapnya yang sudah berlumur darah segar, menodai kepingan kelopak yang terserak. Napas burung itu tersendat. Walau begitu, sang burung malang tetap berusaha untuk hidup dengan bergerak dan mengeluarkan cicitan lemahnya.

"Momo-san.. Burung ini.. Kenapa?"

Aku melihat Momo menunduk. Rambutnya yang tergerai menyentuh wajah cantiknya yang secantik kelopak sakura. Bahkan lebih cantik. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih se-onggok tubuh mungil nan rapuh sang burung. Ia mengusap pelan namun tepat. Burung itu berkicau dengan suaranya yang parau. Momo menatap burung itu hampa seakan tak ada harapan hidup bagi sang burung.

"Aku menemukannya di sini.. Mungkin agak telat.. Ia terjatuh dari sarangnya," kepalanya menunjuk sebuah sarang burung di atas sana.

Aku menghampirinya. Tanganku memeluk pinggang mungilnya. Kubisikkan satu dua kata yang membuatnya tetap bersemangat. Aku tahu dia ini sangat menyukai burung. Karena burung itu bisa terbang. Karena burung itu bebas. Dia ingin menjadi burung. Agar bisa terbang. Mengepakkan sayap pada indahnya dunia yang fana. Menjelajah tempat yang tak diketahuinya sampai ke ujung dunia. Terus berkicau di setiap pagi dengan suara merdu yang menemani pagi-pagi setiap orang. Yang terpenting ia ingin terbang. Dan pastinya aku akan mengikutinya terbang kemana pun arahnya.

"Kouda-san.. apa burung ini masih bisa hidup?" tanyanya. Telapak mungil dan putih yang sekarang ternoda merah itu bergetar melihat sang burung.

Aku menepuk bahunya dengan senyum tulus terpoles di bibir. "Tentu saja. Kau harus merawatnya, Momo-san,"

"Hmm? Merawatnya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku.. aku kan bukan perawat, Kouda-san," tatapan matanya polos.

Aku terkikik. "Kalau begitu.. jadilah perawat. Hanya untuk burung malang ini,"

Ia mengukir senyumnya yang sangat manis. "Ha'i! Kalau begitu.. Kouda-san ingin bantu Momo? Untuk merawatnya? Sampai dia sembuh! Lalu bisa terbang!"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Dan satu ciuman lembut mendarat di pipiku.

"Kalau ia bisa terbang.. berjanjilah.. kita juga ikut terbang, Kouda-san,"

"Ya.. aku janji.. dan kau harus.. terbang bersamaku,"

.

.

"Kau ingat saat itu, Kouda-san?"

Aku menatap langit-langit yang hampa. Hanya ada sarang laba-laba beserta laba-laba-nya yang sedang membuat sarangnya. Menari dengan indahnya sehingga menciptakan goresan-goresan mengilap yang membentuk sebuah pola sarang. Laba-laba pemberani yang tidak pernah takut untuk terjatuh. Walau ia tahu gravitasi selalu menariknya. Ia yakin ia bisa membuat semuanya jadi indah.

"Kouda-san?"

Kini aku berbalik. Mataku bertemu dengan sepasang mata _Almond_ yang mendorongku untuk masuk ke dalamnya. _Almond_ itu menyerangku dengan tatapannya yang lembut. Lalu aku tersadar akan pertanyaan yang di ajukan olehnya. Ketika membuka bibir, sebuah senyum meleset begitu saja.

"Hmm.. tentu ingat, Momo-san,"

Yang bermata _Almond_ tersenyum pula. Ia mendekat ke arahku. Dari tubuhnya tercium bau buah _'Peach'_ yang sangat menggoda. Sesuai dengan namanya, 'Momo' yang lebih menggoda daripada arti namanya. Lengannya mendekapku erat seakan tak ingin lepas. Aku dengar isaknya yang parau. Ke tenggak liurku sendiri. Kucoba membalas pelukannya.

"Kouda.. aku rindu.." bisiknya di tengah isakkan.

Aku menggores seringai. "Aku lebih merindukanmu, Momo,"

Jeda sebentar. Lalu tiba-tiba pelukannya mengendur. Ia melepaskanku dengan begitu saja. _Almond_-nya berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu tempel. Juga air yang membendung di pelupuknya.

"Kau ingat janji kita?" tanyanya.

Kutundukkan kepalaku terdiam. Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Janji adalah janji. Janji di bawa mati. Dari sekian lama aku dan Momo berpisah hanya janji itulah yang aku ingat selalu. Janji untuk terbang bersama. Bersama burung yang kini telah tiada. Namun akan selalu terbang membawa janji yang tak pernah terwujud. Ah.. atau mungkin akan terwujud saat ini?

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Mengelus kulit halus itu dengan penuh hati-hati. Sangat halus. Lebih halus daripada porselen manapun. Memang sangat tak sebanding dengan pekerjaannya. _Bomber_. Orang di hadapanku ini adalah seorang _Bomber_ yang handal. Sekali tangan halus ini bekerja, dua gedung ludes meledak.

"Aku akan mewujudkannya.. Momo-san," ucapku lembut. Menatap maniknya yang seindah permata sedalam lautan.

Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Bagaimana? Bahkan burung itu sudah pergi dan terbang meninggalkan kita,"

"Dengan caraku sendiri.."

Dengan itu, aku menarik telapaknya menuju dada kiriku. Detakkan jantung yang kurasa kini berpindah ia yang merasa. Ia terbelalak karena tingkahku. Namun siapa peduli. Inilah yang selama ini kurasakan. Jantung yang berdetak dan rasa dalam hati yang bergejolak. Tidak hanya gedung-gedung yang diledakannya. Namun juga hatiku. Sungguh dialah _Bomber_ sejati yang siap meledakkan hatiku kapanpun dan dimanapun. Momo. Cinta pertamaku. Orang yang berusaha kujaga selamanya.

"Kouda-san.." ia menahan senyum. Telapakku kini berbalik ditariknya ke dadanya. Aku pun merasakan. Jantungnya yang berdetak sama denganku. "Aku juga.. rasanya.. di sini.." bahkan senyumnya kini meleleh tak tertahankan.

Kumajukan kepalaku. Matanya semakin tertutup semakin dekat jarakku. Tangannya beralih ke pundakku, meremasnya penuh keyakinan. Ketika bibir kami bertemu, aku sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apalagi. Selain kehangatan dan kelembutan yang menguar darinya. Perutku ngilu. Kupu-kupu yang terbang ingin membebaskan diri. Satu langkah saja. Inikah rasanya. Dan saat kulumat bibirnya, rasa manis yang membuat lidahku kelu langsung menyerang. Ketagihan. Bibirnya sangat adiktif sehingga aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Permainan berlanjut sampai lidah kami yang bertarung. Berebut untuk mendominasi. Ia kalah. Aku selalu menang. Kini aku akan mengambil alih kuasanya. Terus dan terus sampai ia meremas kaos-ku. Memaksa putus tautan bibir kami.

"Kouda-san.." napasnya tidak beraturan.

"Aishiteruyo.. Momo.."

"Hngghh.. Nado.." bahasa Korea. Aku tak mengerti. Namun otakku sudah otomatis menerjemahkannya menjadi balasan yang baik untuk pernyataanku tadi.

Aku menariknya jatuh ke atas ranjang. Tubuhnya sempat memantul dan segera kutangkap dengan tanganku. Kukunci tubuh rampingnya dengan kedua lenganku. Tatapan kami bertemu dengan sekejap. Aku melihat senyumnya yang ragu-ragu. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, kembali kutautkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Melahap semua keluh kesah yang keluar dari mulutnya. ia mengeluarkan desahan yang teredam ketika ciuman terlepas.

"Kouda-san.. apa yang.."

"Sssshhh.. aku akan menepati janjiku.. aku akan membawamu terbang ke langit ke tujuh.. dengan caraku sendiri.. walau tidak ada burung itu,"

"T-tapi, Kouda-san.. Eungh.."

Belum sempat ia mengucapkan kata-katanya sampai selesai, suaranya sudah terganti dengan lenguhan. Aku berhasil menyentuh titik sensitif di leher jenjangnya. Ia terus melenguh dan mendesah karena pergerakkan bibir serta lidahku yang menjelajah leher dan perpotongan bahunya. Aku sangat suka mendengarkan suaranya yang sangat _Sexy_. Tak lupa tanganku yang ikut meraba dada dan perutnya. Menyentuh dua titik mungil di dadanya yang sudah mengeras. Mencubit dan memilin dua titik itu dengan gemas. Mulutku bergerak menghisap lehernya bagi _Vampire_. Menciptakn sebuah dua buah tanda cinta yang tak bis hilang dalam waktu singkat.

"Anggh.. a-aku tidak bisa, Kouda.. hh.. san.."

"Doushite? Hmmm?"

"Sebentar lagi.. _mafia_ itu.. _mafia_ itu.. Kouda-san.. ahh.. mereka mencariku,"

Aku menghentikan semua gerakanku. Sejenak terdiam lalu kembali menciumnya dengan lebih lembut. Ciumanku berlanjak dengan perlahan menuju telinganya. Menjilat cuping telinga lebar itu lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun. Jangan pikirkan dunia ini yang fana. Hanya aku, Momo-san. Kau hanya perlu memikirkanku. Cintai aku. Aku akan menepati janji kita. Ayo.. terbang bersamaku.."

Ia mengangguk dengan mata menutup perlahan. Mungkin mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran negatifnya tentang _mafia_ yang tengah mencarinya dan ingin membunuhnya.

Aku mengecup keningnya berkali-kali. Mengusap air mata yang mengalir bagai sungai di mata dan pipinya dengan lidahku. Mengucap kata-kata cinta untuk membuatnya tenang. Aku berfikir. Kalau ini adalah saat terakhirku bersamanya. Tak apa. Aku telah mengutarakan semua perasaanku padanya. Maka kami akan mati bersama. Aku akan terbang dengan '_Peach'_-ku. Bebas ke langit ke tujuh bahkan lebih tinggi lagi. Dan di sinilah aku bersamanya. Mengecap rasa cinta dan rindu. Meleburkan antara cinta dan napsu menjadi satu. Suatu kombinasi yang menciptakan friksi yang rasanya tak akan terkira. Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati rasa _'Peach'_-ku yang sudah matang sekarang. Aku sudah menunggunya bertahun-tahun. Tak akan aku abaikan kesempatan ini.

Teriakannya pengundang gairahku yang kian meningkat. Aku mempercepat gerakanku. Menerobos liang yang tak pernah tersentuh siapapun. Otot-otot yang memijatku dengan begitu sempurna. Ia yang menyebutkan namaku berkali-kali dengan sangat sensual. Demi mencapai surga dunia yang tidak bersanding. Inilah tujuanku. Mencapai langit ke tujuh bersama orang yang aku cintai dengan caraku sendiri. Dan kini tertepatilah sudah janji kami dulu. Aku sudah terbang bersama Momo.

"Kouda-san.." desahnya lelah dan lega. Dadanya yang berkilat keringat naik turun dengan cepat.

"Momo-san.. _I love you_," ucapku kesekian kalinya. Aku meraih tangannya untuk kugenggam erat. Tak akan kulepaskan untuk terakhir kali.

"Kita.. sudah terbang?" tanyanya polos.

Aku menyeringai. kutangkup wajahnya yang penuh peluh. Mengusap peluh itu dengan sayang. Rambutnya yang lepek menempel di leher dan pipinya. Membuatnya berjuta kali lebih _sexy_. "Ya, Momo-san.. kita sudah terbang. Tinggiiiii sekali," inilah jawabanku.

Kepalanya menyusup ke dada telanjangku. "_I love you too_.. Arigatou gozaimasu, Kouda-san,"

Hening tercipta kemudian. Namun ada satu pemikiran yang membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Kouda-san.. akankah kita berhasil mencuri emas itu?" tanya Momo kepadaku. Pertanyaannya adalah pertanyaan dari pemikiranku juga.

Aku merengkuhnya kuat. "Pasti! Dengan kerjasama kita pasti akan berhasil mencuri emas _500kg_ itu, momo-san!"

Ia tersenyum. "Dan kalau aku akan mati di tempat ini jasaku pasti akan di kenang, kan? Hahaha.." tawanya renyah.

"Aku.. tak akan membiarkanmu mati di tangan _mafia_ itu.. aku mencintaimu,"

"Kau mengatakannya berulang kali, Kouda,"

"Ehm.. karena aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu.. _Peach_.."

"Jangan hina namaku!"

"Karena itu memang namamu, kan?"

Kami tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Apakah ada yang melihat sebuah tali cinta yang terhubung dan mengikat tubuh kami? Jawabannya tidak. Tali itu sangat tipis. Tak terlihat namun kuat. Tatapan kami pun sudah terikat sangat kuat dan kekal sampai ajal kami.

_**Tok Tok Tok..**_

_**Brakk!**_

Aku tersentak. Momo pun terlonjak. Ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu apartemen Momo. Aku langsung menyelimuti Momo dan menyembunyikannya di belakangku. Ke kenakan celana dan jaket dengan terburu. Mengambil pistol dengan segera.

Suara pistol yang memekakkan telinga dan peluru yang menembus kayu terdengar. Kuberanikan diri untuk keluar. Momo di belakangku masih mengenakan bajunya. Dan seketika ada yang mencoba untuk menembakku. Gagal. Ku arahkan pistol dan mencoba menembaknya. Untunglah pelurunya kena telak di leher orang itu.

Namun saat aku lengah, seseorang yang merupakan kongkolan orang tadi menembakku. Aku tertembak di bahu kanan. Sial. Dari belakangku muncul Momo yang langsung menembak orang itu. Aku tersungkur ke tembok di belakang. Sakit di bahuku tak tertahankan.

"Kouda-san!" Momo menghampiriku. Ia menge-_check_ lukaku.

_**Dor!**_

"Aaarrrgghh!"

Mataku terbelalak.

Namun segalanya telah gelap.

Momo tertembak. Ia mencoba melawan. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah berhasil. Karena aku sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Aku membuka mata. Rasa dingin segera menyerangku. Sebuah selimut tipis melilit di badanku tapi tetap saja tak sanggup menghalau dingin.

"Aku.. dingin.." desahku. Bibirku bergetar menahan dingin.

"Itu karena kau berdarah," suara Momo terdengar.

"Dari.. mana?" kubuka selimut, menyadari bahu kananku yang sudah di balut kain putih.

"Aku sudah mengeluarkan pelurunya. Peluru itu mengenai tulangmu,"

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dengan Momo yang memapah. "Eung.. tidak sakit,"

"_Morphine_,"

Aku menyeringai. "Kau selalu ada persiapan di setiap keadaan," aku melihat sekeliling. "Hhh.. kita harus pindah,"

Momo memberikanku selembar kemeja dan sebuah jaket. "Kau bisa bergerak?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku mengangguk sekenanya.

"Aku.. juga kena tembak," ucapnya. Ia berdiri dengan susah payah. Sebenarnya aku khawatir. Tapi keadaan ini membuatku harus gerak cepat. "Ayo," ia mengulurkan tangan untuk memapahku keluar dari apartemen ini.

Momo memapahku berjalan. Tidak tahu arah. Namun Momo terus saja berjalan. Tidak menyangka ia membawaku ke gereja. Gereja yang sudah tidak ingin aku datangi lagi. Kenapa ia membawaku ke sini.

Setelah masuk, kami berdua duduk di kursi panjang bagian tengah. Dengan menahan rasa sakit yang kian menjalar di setiap pergerakkan. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan sebungkus _Sushi_ yang aku belikan untuk Momo. Karena ia yang pernah berkata hal yang paling ia inginkan di Jepang ini adalah memakan _Sushi_. Konyol memang. Tapi _Sushi_ itu ternyata cukup berguna di keadaan ini. aku memberkannya _Sushi_ itu untuk ia makan.

"Makanlah.. aku mencintaimu,"

Momo hanya tersenyum tipis dan meraih sepotong _Sushi_ lalu di makannya.

Entah jam berapa ini dan bagaimana keadaan di luar. Kami berdua tidak peduli. Aku merangkulnya dan beristirahat. Aku hanya berharap semoga Momo masih di sampingku saat aku terbangun di pagi hari besok dan seterusnya. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi.

.

.

"A-akh!"

Aku berteriak. lalu meringis merasakan sakit yang terlalu. Akhirnya aku bangun. Aku masih hidup. Aku mengira aku akan mati. Kutengokkan kepalaku ke arah Momo. Ia tertunduk. Masih tertidur mungkin. Kuguncangkan pundaknya. Namun ia tidak bangun juga. Jangan-jangan..

"_Hey_! Momo-san.." kupanggil namanya dengan suara parau. Ia tidak bangun juga. Ku letakkan tanganku di lehernya. Menge-_check_ nadinya.

Aku terbelalak. Air mata hampir saja meluncur dari mataku. Ku rengkuh dirinya yang tertunduk. Ku usap pipinya yang masih halus. Mengecup bibir pucatnya yang terasa sangat dingin. Aku harus memaksa merelakannya yang pergi. Semoga _Tuhan_ membimbingnya ke surga dengan tenang.

Momo telah benar-benar terbang.

Dan ia terbang tanpa diriku.

.

.

黄金を抱いて翔べ

.

.

_**FIN**_

_Karena bingung mau nempatin FF ini di mana.. jadilah di screenplays.._

_Buat ini karena terobsesi interaksi antara kouda dan Momo yang unyu-unyu bikin gregetan XD_

_Yang bingung ditanggung sendiri _

_Arigatou sudah membaca.. tapi saya yakin ini gak ada yang baca -_-_


End file.
